vordainfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Quests
Visit to the Necromancer Tower We had heard from several people that there was a tower a few days north of town where a mighty elf singlehandedly destroyed the tower of an '''evil necromancer'''. Jin, realizing it was likely Jalzevan, was eager to visit the spot. Urr cast an odd spell on the team that allowed them to move fast but made them unable to speak and hard to see. It was a bit difficult getting to the tower! Eventually when the team made it, they found a tall stronghold/tower with a heavy door. In front was a pile of dead bodies and a stack of wood so the team made a nice bonfire. Entering the tower they found a large number of '''archers''' who immediately unleashed a barrage of arrows, wounding most of the team. These archers did not appear undead, but were certainly '''possessed'''. They each bore identical '''bloody slashes on their faces'''. As they fought through these enemies it became clear that the entire first floor was designed to be kill room. They eventually made it to a spiral staircase which was enchanted to tilt and try to slide them off when they climbed it. After managing to climb up, they encountered more traps, like pools of acid (which they crossed with a bit of ingenuity from Owen) and a painting that temporarily swallowed up Dino and replaced him with a griffin. (They killed the griffin and he came back.) After climbing another set of stairs our heroes then came face to face with a whole mess of posessed '''archers and swordsman''' standing in a rubble-strewn room. One archer in the middle, brandishing a large evil looking knife, appeared to be in charge. He seemed to think that the lightning elf had sent them, and commanded his men to attack. The team managed to scrape through the brutal assault with great difficulty, fighting in the fog and hindered by the rubble, a couple of them coming close to death. After Zia landed the final blow on the "necromancer" the '''knife''' fell to the ground. The minute the knife wielder died, the remaining army seemed to become confused, as if snapping out of a dream. When Dino picked up the knife it suddenly took control of his body, speaking to him in his head, and causing him to turn on his own team. After Zia disarmed him, the smarter members of the team realized that the necromancer that Jalzevan had fought was probably the '''last bearer of the knife'''. An astute arcana analysis by Dino revealed that the knife was able to '''prey on the health and intelligence''' of anyone who wielded it, and could eventually take total '''control''' over a person. (Illianna lost two intelligence points and has yet to recover them) The team managed to apprehend an archer and a swordsman and questioned them. Still disoriented, they mumbled something about being caught by the law. Strangely enough, even though the adventurers were blocking the only two exits from the room, the remaining seven archers were nowhere to be seen after the fog cleared. They had mysteriously escaped or '''disappeared''' somehow! Guild of Fools and Quavantian(sp?) Beasts Lots of questions brought up during the flashback. We're called to destroy a massive horror. More info to come. People also want to know about their predecessors! Bolsten Loped in Jail. Has dirt on Moyley? Loped was court martialed for charging into battle, breaking rank. He was demoted, whipped, and imprisoned. ''Despite it being early in the morning there are quite a large number of soldiers gathered in the soldiers east square. There a nicely uniformed man walked up to abdishevaled man locked in stocks.'' ''"Captain Hovid Loped, for breaking rank and recklessly endangering your commrads you are hereby sentanced to thirty lashes, and demotion. The general will review your case and should he deem nessessary you may be jailed." The man belts out. A clearly seasoned soldier takes up a rather large whip and delivers the lashes to the restrained Loped. He makes no sound despite each strike of the whip cutting through his skin leaving line of blood to be scattered by the next blow. His back in tatters, the young Loped is dragged back east to the army headquarters.'' Ilianna paid him a visit and he told her that there's something sort of evil (or at least not divine) about [[Major Moyley|Moyley]]. He uses what looks like dark magic, and is apparently hunting down criminals. Some dark rumors have been circulating about him....something's off. "There are some whispers about the man but I prefer not dying over them. I noticed something about him recently. My eyes have never been open to the divine before, but that man..." Loped tapers off. "So if you are going to do your thing do it soon. If you want to do some digging go ahead but every word I say puts me at risk and time is precious. When you free me we both escape, and I will meet you on the northern edge of town. There stands a small mill just a half mile along the path where the wind blows harder. There I will tell you move before I leave this place." Loped talked with increased fervor as his will to fight grows. Ilianna had thought of breaking Loped out of jail so he would tell us more, but eventually decided against it. Zia talked to a guy in the bar who went south with Loped. They recall that he seemed a bit off, filled with rage, and almost possessed. He was punished for breaking rank when they fought the shadows. The Tyrant The Tyrant is a mysterious powerful and being that has been mentioned by several characters. The Guild of Fools "membership coin" is supposed to ward against his eye. The eyes of the Tyrant are drawing closer --Urr "The Tyrant is not something to idly talk of, nor something you should know of. Yes, I know of it well, though I have never seen it. When I was just an acolyte I was stationed in an outpost bolstered by forces of Quint. Every day we fought a whole host of creatures. Neither would ever be seen working with one another, but under that banner they worked as a cohesive unit. For a decade we smahed their forces day after day, but then we were called away. The great war against the Leviathan. We all left the fortress to stand on it's own. By time we returned a year later, the fortress was nothing but ash and bone. --Kahza've On the topic of the Tyrant, for a decade I fought his armies. But to this day, the paladins of Quint are no closer to knowing the location or form of this Tyrant. We do know it has some form or presence underneath the Shorinth mountain range, but even that knowledge is... Scarce these days. A little over a decade ago, a group of heroes of the land lead an army gathering every and all people who would listen to their cause. The group was about 200 strong, all talented and renown people, their host was about 5,000 in number. Together they marched through the twisting tunnels to destroy the Tyrant once and for all. (None returned, and rumors muddled truth. Arylette was one of the lost.) On top of that our empire strives to smear the name and burry them in the sands of time. -- Kahza've Mystery Meteor? [[Vottle Bo]] (a few crayons short of a box) talks about legendary creatures. One of them sounds like the beholder, but Illiana thinks the story doesn't quite check out. He also casually mentions a meteor (flaming rock) The information was really sparse! It is "days travel" away. Near a tree. "follow the curve of the big mountain, turn right at tree" there's some sort of pass. His stuff is there. "Why dont you bring it here and I'll take whats mine" wat The Domuses invite us North Apparently the Domuses really liked Owen's style! She shows Owen a brass coin of a soldier holding a severed head of a medusa. They're part of a society way north near the World's Horn. They invited us to join them! Kastille illegal stuff Talavian Munns Scholar looking to talk to well established fighters Unanswered Questions When heading out one morning, we see a fullblood elf walking in which is rare. She is wearing the uniform of the guards that used to keep the [[Trine Woods|Trine woods]] safe. The day we arrived to High Peak Keep, a big army of soldiers filed out, led by an older dignified half platemail southern empire emblem general. He's possibly General Politt: We've heard about him but haven't interacted with him much. He's a Brigadier general that leads the garrison in the area. Chatty and well-known shopkeeper [[Hobblet Cobb]] has a lot of information--he tells tales of Kift (who's that?) and the absent emperor. He tells the people that their emperor is likely dead, and the great southern empire, a sham. He encourages people to come by his shop and talk in more depth. There's probably something there. Face peeling bandit: a swindler rips off his face to reveal a dark slender female with silvery hair. An old man tells Aila "The [[Ever|Everins]] have many enemies". Dino tells her they are a very big merchant family that supplies the southern army wtih arms and armor. Rumors of a missing daughter. Ruined Tower (add summary)